villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Humiliate the Boy
"Humiliate the Boy" is a deleted song from Disney's 1992 animated film Aladdin. It featured Jafar and Iago using the magic of the Genie to publicly humiliate Aladdin and revealing that he is not a real prince in front of everyone. The song was cut for being considered too cruel and because of the addition of the three wishes limit rule to the story. There are two versions of the song: the first one had a more insane and exaggerated version of Jafar and a snobbish Iago with a British accent and a more humane voice, the second (sometimes mistaken as the demo version) had a more measured-up Jafar and a parrot-voiced Iago. Both songs used the same storyboard. Both versions were performed by Jafar's voice actor Jonathan Freeman and an unidentified voice actor as Iago. Lyrics Seize the good times! Too bad they never last Especially for an urchin With a questionable past Ah, yes, these were the good times Hope you liked them, little friend 'Cause here is where the good times Most decidedly must end Iago? Sir? Oh, it's a thrill Oh, it's such fun To see another fellow's dreams Turn into nightmares, one by one It's such a lark It's such a joy To roll our sleeves up and humiliate the boy Oh, it's a kick Oh, it's a bash When we remove the fancy turban And the neatly trimmed mustache And now let's repossess the clothes D'ya think we ought to? Why by coy? C'mon, let's do it Let's humiliate the boy Once he was proud Once he was fine The very model of Arabian design But such is fate Too bad, tsk-tsk I guess he'll have to learn the hard way Rubbing lamps involves some risk And it's so rich And it's so rare To take his shirt, his shoes, his jewelry And then we'll thin his hair Oh, we'll emasculate him slowly All the better to enjoy How delicious, to humiliate the boy What were the horses? They were roaches And the camels? They were gnats And the elephant? His monkey - and the rest of 'em were rats They were rodents? Yes, diseased ones Oh, how very, very sad Change them back now, that's an order Take everything you gave him All the magic stuff away Leave him dirty, poor and penniless sir . . . Do as I say! Now let it rain Now let it storm Now send some flies into the picture 'Bout how many? Oh, a swarm Now let 'er rip Dont be repressed Keep on destroying things I've always felt it's what you do the best Let him have it! Atta Genie! Since you're now in our employ It's your pleasure to ruin him! Wreck him! I want him neutralized! Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 04.31.02.png Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 04.31.08.png Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 04.30.32.png Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 04.31.24.png Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 04.31.54.png Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 04.32.12.png Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 04.32.16.png HumiliateTheBoyDeletedSongFromAladdin.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 04.32.48.png Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 04.33.04.png Videos Humiliate The Boy - Deleted Song From "Aladdin"|Version 1 Humiliate The Boy - Demo Version|Version 2 Trivia *During the song, an instrumental bit of another deleted song for Jafar, "Why Me?", can be heard. Category:Disney Songs Category:Duets Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Deleted Songs